


When Blood Do Us Apart

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Love, Anger, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hunters & Hunting, Love, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Things happen when you hurt an Angel





	When Blood Do Us Apart

\- I can't leave you! I can't. - I breath out.

\- But you have to. You have to let go and run. Run and never look back. Do you hear me? Never look back, no matter what. - He gripped my shoulders tighter.

\- But… - I tried to speak but my breath hitch in my trouth.

\- No but's! Run and NEVER look back! Promise me that you will never look back! Promise me! - His grip got even stronger.

\- I… I promise… - I choke out over stinging tears.

\- Now run! - He push me closer to the door.

I stand there frozen, looking at him.

\- RUN! - He scream, waking me up.

I start to run as fast as I could, hearing broken glass sound behind me.

Screams got louder.

Things was breaking.

The noise of blood dripping out of body was louder than anything else.

Soon there was blood rivers.

I run as fast as I could.

Not looking back.

I didn't need to look back to see all the terror happening there.

I heard it all good enough.

Tears was stinging my face, stealing my breath.

But I kept running.

I couldn't allow myself to stop.

Couldn't allow myself to even out my breathing.

I needed to run.

Run and run.

Till no sound was heard.

But blood was still dripping.

Things breaking.

His heart was still beating.

But then cutting noise come, splashing out his beating heart.

One last beat and then silence.

I stopped without being able to move.

I listen closly to hear but there was no heartbeat heard.

Someone have stabbed him in the heart.

I heard myself starting to scream.

Dropping down on my knees.

The scream only got louder and louder.

My wings starting to uncurl.

Wind got bigger with every second, with my scream getting louder.

Lighting start to cut sky in pieces.

Sharp pain was shooting through my chest.

His heart have stopped.

His blood have spilled.

His breath taken away.

His soul gone.

I let my fists collect with the ground making it shake underneet me.

I screamed even louder, letting my wings to lift me up.

Slowly off the ground, soon over the trees.

Right to the lighting.

I promised that I won't look back.

But he forgot that I didn't need to look.

I felt it all.

I leaned back, letting out one last scream.

Lighting splashing out stronger than ever, shooting right where they killed him.

Painful scream reach my ears.

Burn.

They all should burn.

I close my eyes, drifting away from this cruel world.

Closer to where his soul have gone.

With small hope to find him on the other side.


End file.
